Not your average vampire
by squirrel1464
Summary: Elsie's no ordinary vampire, before IT happened she didn't even think some one like her could exist. But here she is. this storie is about her coping with the biggest change of her life. T for vilencelanguage.NOTE: Elsie does NOT get together with Edward.
1. A New School 1

CHAPTER 1

"I think….I may be….becoming one of them."

Elsie stared off in space thinking back on her last real conversation with her family. She shook her head trying hard to forget it, as she sat on the greyhound headed to who knows where. She stared out the window, waiting patiently for the last stop of the night. She found that after the change was complete, she was much more patient; knowing you had all of eternity to do whatever you liked could do that to a person. Even so, Elsie had decided that the next stop this bus made would be where she took up residence. She was sick of running, she didn't think she deserved a normal life anymore, not being the monster she was but, she missed it so much. She was too selfish to keep it from herself, she wanted normal conversations, with normal people. She wanted to BE normal again. Although she knew it was impossible. She could at least try right?

Elsie sat back and eyed the bus driver warily. She could smell him from her seat. Sweet and tempting, even if his looks weren't so great his smell was just as good as any other. Almost better since he wasn't wearing cologne. He had a natural sent. Again she shook her head wildly to get these thoughts from her head. The bus driver noticed and looked back at her curiously. She knew he thought she was pretty. Everyone did. This was a fact, she wasn't conceded about it, it was just true; ALL vampires were beautiful, it wouldn't be normal if she WASN'T. But no matter how beautiful she might be, her clothes were still ratty and ripped. Holey and dirty, she looked as though she hadn't showered in a while as well. She knew the driver noticed that too. After all she was the only one on the bus, and it was almost 2:00 AM. She looked like a run away and she knew it. He looked nice, as though he was contemplating something. He was older; in his fifty's maybe, with slight wrinkles around his eyes.

He turned his attention back to the bus/road, and put the brake on slowly. Elsie got up quickly and began to walk down the isle, so the man wouldn't have to tell her it was the last stop. But to her immense horror, he grabbed her wrist before as she began her first step down the stairs. With his hand around her wrist she felt his pulse, and suppressed the urge to sink her teeth into it. It was so tempting. After all, they were the only ones there, it would be so easy. She pushed the thought from her head and turned to the man, with a questioning look. He blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't help wondering," He stammered, "where are you going?" Elsie's mind searched for an answer but she was never a good liar. Not good at thinking on her feet. She just gave the man a blank stare and a small shrug. She slowly tugged her wrist from his grip and turned to continue her way down the stairs, but of course it couldn't be that easy. "You don't have anywhere to go do you?" his voice sounded sad, and sympathizing, like he wanted to help her in any way he could. Elsie stopped but didn't say anything, she hung her head slightly, tilting it too the side to say something over her shoulder.

"So?" she finally asked quietly. There was silence again before he said:

"If you need a place to stay…." He trailed off at that. Was he serious? Was he actually offering to take her in for the night? Maybe he was some kind of pervert, and was really good at disguising it. She doubted it, just a kind old man who cared a little too much. She marveled at how nice he was, to offer a place to stay to a complete stranger, for all he knew she could be an accomplished criminal…..although she didn't look it. But it really didn't matter how nice he was, she couldn't take his offer. It was too dangerous on his part; she wouldn't put herself in that kind of situation. Too easy to slip up. She mentally ignored the thought that what she was going to do was much the same, and shook her head slowly from side to side.

"That's ok; I can take care of myself." She stated as she swiftly glided down the stairs and out of the bus. She heard him try to say something to her, but it was too late. She was gone in a flash. You might be wondering why she bothered to take the bus in the first place, since she could run so much faster on her own. But it was so much easier to think with the humming of the engine in the background, and the soft vibration of the seat under her. Before her change she loved driving in the car, she could go for hours in the car before ever getting bored. Occupying herself with only her thoughts, it was like alone time with her own brain. It was the only thing she could think of to clear her head, and figure out her next steps.

She slowed and began to walk down the road, taking in her surroundings. There were Evergreens everywhere. Huge pine trees that must be at least 80 years old or more. The air was crisp and it smelled like pine, and winter. (Winter has a smell and you know it!) In the distance she could smell people as well, not for a few miles but they were there. She noticed a sign up ahead. It read WELCOME TO FORKS in large bold black letters on a white sign with the outline of evergreens in the background. Elsie sighed as she passed the sign. She'd heard of this place before…in her geography class she was sure. There was something about this place worth knowing….oh of course! It rained here more than any other place in the country, that was it. She supposed that was a good thing, allowing for overcast sky's most of the time, so she could go out in day light without the concern of being discovered.

Suddenly her stomach growled and she had an enormous urge to rip something apart. She took this as a sign she shouldn't be around people at this moment, and took a detour through a field, speeding up her pace until she was surrounded by those giant trees, and darkness. She adjusted her sight to the dark, and took a deep breath through her nose. She tipped her head up and flared her nostrils, getting in as many smells as she could. To the left, there was a strong smell of blood. Suddenly her body took control, it was probably another animals kill. She streaked her way through the trees in that direction, and came to a screeching halt in front of a large bear, gorging itself on what looked to be a dear, but it was so soaked in blood it was impossible to tell. She felt the growl slip her mouth without even pushing it out. It was a threat to the bear, which looked her way, and simply turned back to it's meal not viewing her as a threat in the least, what could something her size do to it? But as she took a step closer to the bear, with another, much louder growl, it stopped. It turned to her and growled back showing it's teeth quite well, they were stained with blood. It reared on it's hind legs, towering over her and let out a roar, that was deafening to her oh so sensitive ears. She took the opportunity to pounce well, more like leap, onto it's back as it came back down. The bear seemed to realize her threat at this, and began to thrash around wildly trying to slam her into a tree, but there was nothing it could do from there.

She placed her able bodied hands around its thick neck, and twisted, hard. There was a loud snap, and the animal collapsed, laying there like an enormous sack of flour, a painless death she reminded herself as she slowly sunk her teeth into its shoulder. By the time she was finished, the bear was half it's original size, unrecognizable as the beast it once was. She turned back to it's prey as she stood from it. It was already dead. There were fly's all around it, it certainly didn't LOOK appetizing. But the smell was so enticing….she couldn't resist. It would be a waste to leave it there after all. This way she could wait longer until her next kill, until the next time she'd have to kill an innocent creature to satisfy her own, revolting, urge.

After finishing, she left both the shrunken cadavers and went to find water, a place where she might be able to get some of the blood off of her shirt at. Stumbling upon a stream she quickly stripped her shirt and submerged it completely under the water, scrubbing it hard with her hands. She watched as the blood floated down stream to some unknown place. She wiped the blood from her mouth and replaced her wrung out, but none the less still wet, shirt back on and began to walk along the stream at a human pace. As the stream seemed to virtually disappear, she found herself at a beach. She was the only one there, for an obvious reason; it was probably about 40 degrees outside...and probably 3:00AM by now. No one in their right mind would be anywhere near water at a time like this. But it didn't matter to Elsie anymore. No matter the temperature, she never felt cold; it felt the same to her. Weather it was 80 degrees or 10, it didn't matter to her. She made her way to the top of a large bolder, planted firmly in the rocky beach, and sat cross-legged on it, staring out at the sea. The harsh wind coming in from the ocean whipped at her face, as she contemplated how to go about doing this….

First she would have to buy new clothes, or rather STEEL new clothes. It wouldn't be hard with her speed, but it was definitely necessary. She would need a small wardrobe to pull off what she was planning to do. She decided to start from there, everything after that would be relatively easy. She waited on the rock through the night, watching the horizon until the sun rose, she waited a few more hours until she thought it to be around 10 AM and hopped up and dashed from the rock, following the sent of a large amount of people, to a small shopping center, where she went into a small shop, crowded with clothes. The sales woman watched her suspiciously as she fingered their precious clothing.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a falsely cheery voice.

"No thank you, I'm just looking." She stated in a bored tone, not bothering to look up at the woman, her smell was wretched, she was wearing so much perfume Elsie felt like she had an entire bouquet of flowers shoved harshly up her nose. The woman looked her up and down eyeing the holes in her pants and her wrinkled shirt. (It was dry by now, from the wind at the beach.) She narrowed her eyes, thinking Elsie didn't see, but of course she could.

"Well my names Lucy, come get me or Derek if you need anything." She scurried back behind the desk to greet other customers that came in, and to check out a testy woman tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. People like LUCY were the reason she didn't enjoy shopping nearly as much as she could. She scanned the store and spotted a rack sporting nothing but black pants. She could use a pair. She definitely needed new pants and black was always a flattering color. She made her way over, and began to flip through them looking for her size. As she did so a sweet sent floated to her nose. She looked up and turned her gaze slowly to the person giving off this intoxicating smell, and saw the boy who must be Derek walk out of the back of the store holding a box of clothes. He hefted it onto a table and began to unpack the clothes laying them out on the display table. He paused sensing her stare and looked her way. He was cute. Dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and deep green eyes. Elsie quickly looked away, and began to rifle through the pants at a more rushed rate.

Derek must have thought the same thing about her, as she could hear him pick up the pace, slapping the shirts down on the table, doing a sloppy job, rushing back into the back of the store and getting rid of the box. Elsie picked out a pair of pants and made her way to a rack farther from where he went into. She moved away again as she heard him approaching behind her. She acted like she didn't notice him, hoping he would lose his nerve and leave her alone. No luck, even after the third rack he kept it up finally just stating.

"Excuse me, did you need any help?" She looked up, and regretted it immediately, his breath wafted directly to her nose. Peppermint, mixed with his original sweet sent. She managed to convince herself she would need this kind of exposure if she was planning to carry her plan out.

"Could I maybe get a dressing room?" She asked quietly. Not looking him directly in the eye. He quickly complied touching his hand to her elbow, and directing her to the back of the store, she was sure he was using this as an excuse to touch her. He slipped the key from around his neck and slipped it into the lock of one of the doors. He pushed open the door and gestured in giving her a warm smile, that might be a little more than friendly. At least he wasn't that much older than her. She thought. "Thank you."

"No problem,…..just come holler if you need anything." She could tell he was trying to think of an excuse to stick around, but he came up short. He shut the door as he turned to walk back to the desk, she slipped easily into the first outfit she had picked out. Black pants, a long sleeve red T and then a black short sleeved T with a small design over it. She eyed herself in the mirror. It had been a little while since she'd seen herself in new clothes. She liked the way it looked. She slipped them off and set them in a pile to the side, putting on the next one. After going through them all and picking a little more than half, she exited with them on her arm. There were only three outfits. She would need a lot more than this. But it shouldn't all be from the same store, she decided to get one more outfit and then bolt. Derek quickly approached her as she left the fitting room.

"Everything fit ok?"

"….mostly"

"Well great, do want me to ring you up?" He actually approached her so he could ask her if she was done? Wasn't she supposed to go to the counter for that? Whatever.

"Um, no I think I'll get one more." He beamed, seeing his opportunity.

"You know I saw the clothes you had and thought you might like this." He grasped her elbow and brought her over to a wall of shelves. She could feel his pulse through his hand, like the bus driver and she yanked her elbow free. He looked down at her with slight disappointment, backing off a bit. He took a sweatshirt from one of the shelves and unfolded it in front of her. It was black, again, and had an odd, argyle pattern on the front that looked as if it had been scribbled on it with a large marker. It was form fitting with a hood, zipping in the front. He was right, she did like it. She took it from him and looked at it. "You like it?" He asked a little more cautiously after her obvious 'back off' sign.

"Yeah, it's really cute." She said with a slight smile. He smiled then too. "Thanks, I think I'll keep looking." She said and turned to go back to find her last outfit. He stood here not following her, lack of a reason, no doubt. She hurriedly picked out a bright t-shirt and one more pair of jeans, she could sense him behind her as she turned around slowly. Sure enough he was right there. He smiled slightly, down at her, she wasn't THAT short but he was guy, he reached about six inches higher than her.

"Um…you know….I think you're really pretty." He stated blatantly. She gave him a blank stare dreading what she knew came next. "and I was um…wondering if maybe, you'd like to go out sometime?" She stood there with no reaction, mentally battling with herself to say what she knew she had to. He seemed to lose wind as he stood there, with her unrelenting eyes upon him.

"…….No," she finally forced herself to say. The boys face fell, "I um…I'm sorry I have a boyfriend." She quickly blurted. He nodded his head recovering quickly. She didn't know how guys could ever get up the nerve to say things like that. She decided to skip asking him for the dressing room again.

"Ah, I understand, bet he'd be pretty upset huh?" she nodded slightly, looking at him with wide eyes. He smiled, "I can understand that, lucky guy, well come see me when you're finished." He said walking back up to the counter with a noticeably smaller step. She regretted her decision immediately, wanting his blood. She almost went back up to him; she rushed herself out of the store, using her inhuman speed, completely unnoticed. She disgusted herself with her own thoughts. She really must be some kind of a monster. She almost went back on her plan, but quickly reminded herself that his smell was better than normal. But it wasn't THAT much better than normal. No, she was doing this. She needed this; she would go insane without it. She rushed out of the crowds and back into the woods stashing her clothes in a hollowed out stump.

The next few days went by with no more complications. She got her clothes, and no one was the wiser. Now came the exciting part. She found her way to forks High School. wearing one of her new outfits, she marched with false confidence to the main office, where a plump women with curly short hair sat at the desk.

"What can I do you for Hun?" she paused, "You don't go here do you?" Elsie shook her head.

"Not yet, my family just moved here out of state. Do you have a registration form I can fill out?" the woman looked surprised, and happily complied handing her a slight stack of paper stapled together, and a clipboard. She took it and went to sit in one of the chairs. She already had a copy of "her" transcript with her, she had remade it on a library computer according to what the original looked like, changing her grades, the names of her parents and her last name, she figured she'd need one to transfer into new classes, and she didn't want the woman somehow discovering she was missing. She filled out all the questions in the packet, changing her last name to the one on her transcript, along with her parents. She was confident this would work, she could swear she heard somewhere that this was easy to do. When she was finished, she handed the woman the packet.

She looked it over, entering things into the computer, finally smiling up at her. "You're all registered Hun." She was amazed at how easy it truly was. "You can start your classes next Monday, I'll tell all your new teachers, so they'll be expecting you." Elsie smiled, not believing she could actually get away with this.

"Thank you." She said exiting the room. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she could return to a life as normal as hers was ever going to be from now on. But as she walked out of the room a girl ran face first into her, stumbling backwards. Elsie faked a stagger knowing it would look suspicious if she remained unaffected by such a collision.

"Ow!" She said staggering up from where she had fallen on the ground rubbing her backside. "Are you alright?" The girl blushed furiously.

"I'm fine, really." She said looking up at the girl laughing; (she was taller than her) this is what she missed about school. The girl looked at her for a moment.

"Are you new...?"

"Yes, I won't be starting classes until next Monday."

"Oh," She looked surprised, "We don't get many new students." She stated plainly. "What's your name?"

"Elsie," she stated simply, "What's yours?"

"Oh, I'm, Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you." She seemed distracted by something as she said this, looking into the office window.

"Don't let me keep you," Elsie said moving out of the way of the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said sounding a bit flustered.

"Don't worry about it, go ahead." She gestured to the door. Bella smiled a her as she walked to the door.

"Maybe we'll have some classes together." She said pushing the doors open, smiling back at her as she entered the office. Elsie nodded, waving, and turned back to the sidewalk, walking from the property. She liked her, maybe they could be friends.

**Ok so that's the first chapter. I'm really sorry if Bella's totally out of Character, I'm lacking reference material at the moment, I promise she'll improve in the next chapter, also sorry there was no Edward:) He's in the next one no worries. The next chapters probably won't be this long, this one was because I had a lot to cover, hope you like!!! **


	2. Not The Only One 2

_NOTE: I do not mean to offend anyone by what elsie says in this chapeter about being original and that that crap. I know it's not true in all cases, (or that many for that matter) I was just trying to establish her a little more as a character._

It was my first day at that school. That same school I missed so much. Of course, it wasn't my old school, but they were all the same really. Teenagers were all the same. They all had there groups, it was rare to find a REAL individual. There were those who claimed they dressed in freaky ways because they wanted to be original, unlike anyone else. Well, if I wasn't so shy back when I was alive, I would have told at least one of them. They weren't the only ones who did it. Therefor they weren't original. People were odd, in my mind being original had solely to do with who you were. You didn't have to look different to BE different, but you didn't have to hide it either. Only once in my life had I ever me a girl who when asked why she dressed the way she did had shrugged, and said she liked the way it looked, and didn't care if other people thought it was weird. I admired her after that. I in my own ways had liked the way here clothes looked too. But I hated to stick out, now it wasn't so much that I didn't like to stick out, it was that I shouldn't. It was somewhat necessary to my new life.

I tried not to think about all this junk as I went into my first class for the rest of that semester, I was early, I had made sure of it. Being the last one to walk into a class room was never fun, there were rarely seats left, and everyone would stare, especially since I was the new kid. But the biggest of all those reasons was, that it was much easier to adjust myself to slowly increasing temptation, than to an abrupt burst. It was like getting used to cold water, there were those who liked to jump right in and then the ones who would ease themselves in. with this kind of thing it wasn't really preference, it was just safer this way, for everyone. As I sat myself in the backh righthand corner, someone came in. A boy, who in most ways was nothing special, but I could tell right off the bat he would be trouble. He looked persistent. I HATE persistent people. And sure enough he saw me sitting all by my lonesome and decided to join me.

"Hi, I'm John." He stuck out his hand, after slyly wiping it on his pant leg, I reluctantly took it. It was soft and moist. I inwardly laughed, sweaty hands. To most girls it probably would have grossed them out, but when I was alive I happened to be one of those select mortified girls who happened to share the problem. I too, used to have sweaty hands. As of now of course I didn't sweat. I suppose I should feel good about that.

"I'm Elsie." I said quietly, my shy old self was still present, even with the secured knowledge that I could leave at any time with no notice, and never see these people again, if I wanted to. His heart beat increased, but it was nothing I couldn't handle, I'd fed just the night before, I was sure I could make it through the day.

"Yeah, I know," He said with a smile, his teeth were a little crooked, but still brightly white. "We've all heard you were coming, been the buzz of the school." I could tell he was excited to be the first one to talk to me. Most likely because he could flaunt it to his friends. Big whoop. He'd act like he was the one who discovered that I was in fact real, and could truly speak as a normal human being does.

"Really?" I asked bordley, "There in for a big surprise." He looked confused. "I'm really not that interesting." I stated answering the questioning look in his eyes. He laughed.

"I'm sure you're more interesting than you give yourself credit for." I raised my eyebrows. He really had no idea exactly how interesting I really was. Nor would he ever find out.

"I'm sure you'll discover I'm not." I said blandly. It was something that sounded a little bit stupid, but it served its purpose. He wasn't as daft as some, he got the fact that I wasn't really in the mood to talk at the moment. He just gave me another smile and sat down beside me. I guess he wasn't as persistent as I thought.

"How old are you?" Scratch that. I made a big showy display of a loud sigh.

"I'm 16."

"But this is a senior class."

"I know that. I skipped a couple grades." He looked impressed.

"See, you ARE more interesting than you give yourself credit for." He leaned back crossing his arms, as if he had accomplished something by proving me wrong. Well if he was stubborn I could be too.

"I really don't find being smart all that interesting." It was a little more cold sounding than I had planned, but to no avail.

"Ah come on, fine, I'll really prove you wrong, what kinds of things do you like to do?" As if asking me this would prove I wasn't completely boring. I slowly turned my head to face him looking him straight in the eye. He went to slight mush. My eyes really were quite beautiful after I fed. But even so, my gaze wasn't exactly kind.

"I like to read, and draw. That's about it, oh, and I'm not very talkative." I added the last part as a last ditch effort to get his stupid stubborn ass out of my face. Why was it, that when I was alive I was completely ignored, and now that it was dangerous for me to even be in the same room as another person they were all over me?

"Uh,…" he faltered slightly at my last comment, and besides those interests weren't that uncommon. Lucky for him the class was about full now and the teacher walked in. He made the usual introductions for me, which I waved off not really paying attention to. I might sound a little odd, since the whole reason I went back to school was so I could have a normal life again with friends and all, and here I was being a total bitch to this guy. But I resented the earlier fact for one, and I wasn't interested in guys. Those relationships had the potential to get a little too close. And I DEFINITLY didn't want that.

The day was generally boring, I talked to a nice girl named Angela, she was the only one who wasn't clamoring all over herself to talk to the new girl, so I picked the seat next to her in my history class. I told her I'd probably sit with her at lunch. That was one thing I wanted to secure for sure. A place at a table, there was nothing more horrifying than going into a cafeteria and not knowing where to sit. Not that it would matter if I couldn't find a place. After all I didn't really eat anyway, I could just take lunch outside in the cool drab weather if need be. But that wasn't why I was here.

And then in my next class there was a pleasant surprise. It was science. Not something I found virtually too exciting, but lucky for me the class was still worth coming to. I sat alone at my table, the first one to arrive again, waiting for the next person to come in and take the seat next to me. Finally a girl walked in the room, a heart shaped face and deep brown eyes, I recognized that face. OF COURSE! BELLA!

She saw me and smiled, recognizing me. She walked over and sat next to me.

"You've been the talk of the town you know." She said. I laughed.

"So I've heard." This girl was odd, she was the only one so far to strike me as truly sincere. Well no, Angela was sincere but…she was kind of boring. Bella made feel welcome, a feeling so hard to find, even when you AREN'T a vampire who could rip out the person' next to yous throat at any second if you wanted to. I think it was because she didn't really see me as a threat. The other girls seemed to regard me as something to beware of, something that could be portentously dangerous if not handled with care. After all, I was pretty, I could probably take any one of there boyfriends if I wanted to. Boys in high school weren't generally that devoted. I wouldn't say it about a married couple but, high school romances weren't usually very serious, (again I know this isn't always true) sometimes even just for show. Apparently Bella was very secure with whatever boyfriend she happened to have. We made small conversation while the class was filling.

I told her about how I was only 16 and had skipped two grades, and how I moved here from Massachusetts. She told me how she had moved there just the year before from Arizona, to live with her dad, the police chief. I was enjoying this more than any regular person would, only because I hadn't had this kind of nonchalant conversation in quite some time, and because there was just something commonly exciting about keeping something this huge from people. I mean exactly how many people out there could say they had skeletons in their closets that looked like mine?

Unfortunately I learned the number behind that wasn't quite as small as I thought it was. As we were talking and the class room was almost completely full, in walked one last straggler. I froze immediately, turning my face to the door, a magnificent teenage boy stood there searching the room, for a person apparently. As he caught site of them, he began to walk over. It was Bella he was looking for. I watched in horror as she smiled at this terrible stranger, her emotions were played out, easily readable, on her face. I felt my stomach sink as I saw the love in her eyes. She couldn't be in love with HIM could she?

I had to consciously hold myself back from tackling him to the floor as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He paused, coming up from it and looked at me as if he was confused. I tried to hide the look on my face, but it was impossible, even with my new skills as a vampire, I couldn't hide the deep rooted contempt I held for him, and those like him…..like us. I turned my face violently to the desk top, as Bella introduced us.

"Bella this is Edward, My boyfriend," She had to be kidding!!!! "Edward this is Elsie, she's-"

"The new girl everyone's been talking about, yeah, I could tell." I looked up at him after composing myself. His eyes searched my face as if looking for something. I wondered if he could tell I was a vampire like him. After all, I could tell the moment I smelled him, but I also knew I was different from most other vampires. Maybe he couldn't tell. After all the look on his face was one of utter confusion. Bella seemed to notice too. Edward, the new thorn in my side, took a slow seat at the table to the side of us.

"It's nice to meet you." He said quietly as if his mind was on more important things, he kept his eyes on me, scanning me over and over. Maybe he wasn't like other vampires either.

EDWARDS POV

I entered the class slowly; scanning the room for Bella somehow she had evaded me on her way here. But as I saw her, she wasn't alone. There was a girl sitting next to her. One I recognized from peoples thoughts of her, the new girl. She was very pretty, exotic looking really. Her hair was almost the same color as mine, it had more red though, it ran down her back in large sweeping waves. Her skin was tan, not just from the sun; she almost looked like she could be part Native American, and her eyes were a golden brown. But I wasn't there to see her, I walked over to Bella swiftly kissing her on the cheek, but something struck me as I came up.

This girl, I wasn't getting a single thought from her. I looked at her, and was surprised to find her looking at me with utter disgust and horror blatantly displayed on her face, she tried to hide it but she seemed to be having trouble with it. She avoided my gaze staring a hole in the tabletop. Bella didn't seem to notice, which was odd, seeing as how observant she usually was. But I suppose she was looking at me….

"Elsie this Edward, my boyfriend," She said to the girl gesturing to me. She looked up, another flash of horror fleeting across her face, but it quickly disappeared, "Edward this is Elsie she's-"

"The new girl everyone's been talking about, yeah, I could tell." I cut her off. The girl looked angry at the prospect of me even knowing who she was. I was beginning to get a little scared, even with her blatant displays of emotion; her thoughts were completely hidden from me. It was the same as on the day when I met Bella. But worse, I began to notice. It wasn't just her mind I was cut off from, If she wasn't sitting right there in front of me, I wouldn't think she wasn't there at all. I couldn't hear her breath, or her heart beat, and her sent was virtually unnoticeable, as if she didn't even have one. I took a slow seat at the table next to them, ignoring the protests from the boy sitting there, saving it for his girlfriend. "It's nice to meet you." I said it in passing thought, still trying to reach this girl in any way. I couldn't get anything. I couldn't sense any unusual strength, but I couldn't sense anything else there either. I didn't know who this girl was, but I didn't like her. And she obviously wasn't too fond of me.

ELSIE POV

I spent the entire rest of the class trying not to think at the vampire sitting there watching me, I would be sure he could tell what I was if he didn't look like he was searching for something. I was so relieved to get to of the class, instead of rushing to the cafeteria; I rushed to the bathroom to contemplate what this meant. I splashed water on my face as I stood before the sink. This wasn't normal, from what I knew of vampires they were solitary creatures, that didn't like to stay in the same place for too long of a time. So what would a vampire be doing in high school?

I was in high school too but I would never consider myself your average vampire. There probably wasn't one out there like me, ever, and there probably never would be. I KNEW he wasn't like me, he didn't have the right appearance, that's for sure, but he seemed so average. Like a lot of the other students I had met that day, just a lot better looking and more graceful. That was her boyfriend. Which meant they had to have known each other for quite some time so….did she know what he was? There was no way she could. But no matter how much I thought about it, it just didn't make sense. The only way for me to get any more information on this situation was to put myself in it. So with my mind set on sitting with Bella for lunch, and not Angela, I exited the bathroom.

I entered the cafeteria and realized right off, this problem was bigger than I had originally thought. I couldn't help but stare in utter horror at the table where Bella sat. they were ALL vampires. Everyone of them. There was a large bulky one, the size of a truck, sitting next to a slim beautiful one, who could obviously tell she was pretty. Then there was a taller sleek looking one, next to a small girl with short spiky black hair. And lastly there was the one from science. Edward. These others must be his family or as close as you could get to family with vampires.

I quickly threw myself at the end of a bench on the corner of a relatively empty table. I turned around facing away from them zoning my hearing in to listen to them speak. I learned the big one was Emmett, while the slim one was Rosalie, and then Jasper and Alice. They all seemed very close. Them including Bella, the only living one at the table. I didn't know what to think of this predicament at all. I didn't end up sitting with anyone really. There were people at the table, but I didn't know any of them. They were all apparently in a lower grade than me. I didn't even bother faking I was going to eat either. I just sat silently eaves dropping on their conversation. Which was generally uneventful.

I left the school that day not knowing what to think. There was an obvious story to be revealed here. I was determined to find out what it was.

**So! Chapter two!! YAY! This one was done in first person, which I think I'm going to stick with from now on, it gives a lot more insight on Elsie's real feelings, and when switching POV is easier to reveal feelings of the other characters as well. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are always helpful. hint hint And i'm still lacking material for character reference so my opoligies if anyone is out of character.**


	3. Everyone's Confused 3

Chapter 3

_I've decided to give you a song along to each chapter, my own soundtrack! (I know, I have too much time on my hands) I'm having trouble saving the link into this page, but I promise the song is easy to find on youtube, it's The Leaving Song, by AFI, (part one)I'm going to try to make them have something to do with the chapter but sometimes that's difficult...so this one is kind of a hint to Elsie's past._

The next day I was growing extremely impatient with my teachers. It was like they were talking a word an hour. I was waiting for science. I needed to see Bella; I needed to talk to her. Most of all I needed to figure out just how much she knew about those friends of hers. How to go about asking that? I really didn't know….but hey where there's a will there's a way. As science class FINALLY rolled around, I burst into the door only to realize that Bella and Edward were already sitting together. I eyed him furtively as I sat down at the table next to theirs. He didn't seem to notice me. Nor did Bella, which irritated me beyond reason.

"Hey, Bella." I said with fake cheer, I hoped wasn't TOO evident, in my voice.

"Oh hey." She said as she tried to stifle a snicker, which apparently Edward had caused. Edward looked completely surprised to see me sitting there. And then he looked about as irritated as I felt.

"Hi, Edward." I said hesitantly trying not to sound too begrudging. I really didn't want anyone to know the hidden contempt I held for him and his friends. None of them would get it, nor would I be able to explain it. Edward raised a hand as if to wave and the corners of his hard set mouth turned up, oh so slightly. So he felt the same way about me. I wondered what he must think of me.

As class started I paid little attention, keeping my full attention on Edward and Bella. I didn't look at them of course, but I my ears were sensitive to any of their movements and if either of them said anything I made sure to take note of it. But nothing they said was the least bit interesting or unusual. Until, that is, I heard a low laugh coming from Edward, only Bella should have been able to hear it but of course I could as well.

"What?" Bella whispered so quietly I bet she couldn't eve hear it.

"Tyler seems to think you look pretty hot in that shirt." I looked over at who I knew to be Tyler. He had hit on me quite ruthlessly the day before. I brushed him off pretty harshly, telling him straight off I wasn't interested. But it was right after I found out about all the Cullens; I had a lot on my mind. But as I looked back at Tyler…who by the way was sitting BEHIND them (so how could he see him?) he wasn't looking at Bella at all. He was staring at the table drawing something on it with his finger. I wasn't really sure just what to make of that, as I noticed Bella blushing fiercely. I looked to see Edward's reaction, seeing all that blood rush to her face was making my mouth water. But Edward didn't seem to be concerned with that, he just looked at her smiling. I was dumbstruck; these Cullen kids really weren't your average vampires. Or maybe I was just mistaken….

but no that couldn't be it. His sent was appealing, but not in the least appetizing, he had the definite look of one, and how could I mistake ALL of them as vampires if they weren't? He definitely was. I continued to eye him throughout the class. At one poit he caught me looking and gave me a look that screamed. "I don't know who you are but you better just mind your own F'ing business."

With that I didn't look there way for the rest of the class, but as it came to an end I found myself gathering a plan in my head. As we were all getting up to leave I rushed to Bella just before Edward grabbed her hand.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um…do you think I could sit with you guys at lunch? I still don't really know anybody around here…." I gave them both an innocent look, but I doubt Edward was buying it.

"I'm sure anybody would be glad to have you sit with them." He shot out before Bella could respond. I saw her jab him in the side with her elbow, he didn't flinch or anything, but she didn't seem surprised by it. He just looked at her like "come on, do we have to?" and she grew a slightly irritated expression, and turned to me with a determined face. As if saying yes just to defy him, rather than to be nice.

"Sure you can sit with us! I remember being new here, the boys are kind of bother huh?" she said in a sarcastic tone. I laughed, she was right after all. This made me think she didn't know who they were, since, if she did, would she be inviting more humans to come sit with them? Wouldn't it be dangerous? I still wasn't sure, and if she didn't know I was determined on saving her, or telling her. I would hope it wouldn't come to that, but I couldn't be sure.

We all walked to the cafeteria slower than my usual pace, most likely Edwards too. But from what I had seen of Bella in gym she wasn't the most graceful of people. As we neared the table everyone turned and greeted Bella and Edward, and as Edward sat down, indignant, Bella grabbed an extra chair and threw it between her and Alice. Gesturing to it. Suddenly they all seemed to notice me for the first time. They all seemed a little more surprised than was necessary.

"This is Elsie guys, she's new here." She said gesturing to me. I made a slightly embarrassed face, and said hi. They all raised a hand just too kind of acknowledge that they saw me. "Elsie this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." She said gesturing around the table to all of them; I had to act as if I didn't already know which wasn't that hard. I had to ACTUALLY eat this time, vampires were pretty observant and they already seemed to be suspicious of me. It didn't bother me to eat, but I had to consciously notice what I was eating as I put it in my mouth, other wise I might just end up chewing on my plastic fork, they all tasted about he same now. I chose the apple first.

I noticed them all looking at me for a second, and then over to Edward, seemingly unnoticeable, but of course I saw, I also saw Edward use the smallest of shrugs. I wasn't quite sure how other Vampires saw me, I was pretty sure none of them could tell I was a vampire but….what was it that unnerved them about me? There was something that made it so I couldn't be pinned as a vampire, but I was different from other people too. I wish I could just ask them, too bad.

"So Elsie, how are liking Forks so far?" The huge one, Emmett, asked me. I shrugged with a mouth full, swallowing, I answered.

"It's been ok. This school doesn't get many new kids, does it?" They all kind of laughed, but Bella laughed the most.

"I believe I was the last person to be new here, and before that it was…." She trailed off, and everyone laughed. I suppose they really DIDN'T get many new people here. I kind of laughed with them. The rest of lunch was relatively boring. None of them did anything the least bit unusual. But I could tell they were all communicating with each other some how, Edward especially. He seemed the most cautious around me. As lunch came to a close I got up and threw out my trey. I saw them all do the same with their still full treys. I had to stifle a laugh. They were so suspicious of me and yet they didn't even bother faking that they ate. In my mind they had just confirmed the obvious. I guess they weren't as careful as me.

My next class was Gym, which I had with Bell…and not Edward. There was my chance, I'd just have to pair myself with Bella, and get her talking about the Cullens. I saw Bella exchange a not so innocent kiss with Edward before parting with him. It made me shiver, I hadn't seen him do anything too suspicious, and there was virtually no sent of blood on him, but watching something so dangerous get so close to something so fragile…..it just made me uneasy. This was beginning to get genuinely interesting. He never made a move to hurt her, not once did I ever get the inkling that he wanted to kill her, but why was he so close to her? And even his "family" didn't seem to be after her. Every once in a while I felt some kind of longing in Jasper, but it was quickly stifled, like he didn't want to…. I really wasn't sure what I thought of these vampires. They were definitely different.

As I excited the locker room I noticed Bella standing by herself in the corner, everyone seemed to be avoiding her. She couldn't be THAT clumsy, could she? I suppose that question was answered the first day I met her. I slowly walked over to her. She looked up as she heard my approach. She looked at me with a dry expression.

"You might not want to stand so close, I might just slip and give you a concussion." I laughed at this.

"Eh, I don't think so, I'm pretty tough, besides, there aren't many other people here I want to be partners with…" I gestured around the gym. She gave me a smirk.

"Really? I'm sure some of the guys would looooove to be your partner." I raised an irritated eyebrow.

"Men are pigs." I stated plainly. She just burst out laughing at this, which made me smirk. "and I think out of all the girls here, you're the only one that likes me." It was true. Sometimes being pretty was a little annoying. She frowned.

"I'm sure that's not true…." She trailed off as I gave her a 'give it a rest I'm not buying it' look, and then gave me a sympathetic look.

"I didn't have the best luck with most of the girls around here either. You'll meet other ones, you should try talking to Angela she's really nice." I nodded.

"Yeah, I have history with her, she does seem nice." Just then the Gym teacher came in (I can't for the life of me remember his name, so like the other teachers, he will remain "The teacher")

"Ok! We're doing Volley Ball today, tow on two, pair up!" she looked at me with a huge apology written on her face. I smiled.

"I told you, I'm tough, and I'm good at sports" I flexed my non visible muscle. She giggled. "I'll handle it." She patted me on my shoulder. And we walked over to a net. No one seemed too eager to be against us, although I had a feeling I was in more danger of getting hit than any one on the opposite team, but as there were no more empty spots a team finally meandered over to our court. I held the ball in my able hands, as a boy I recognized as Mike came to the front of the court, leaving his not so eager partner in the back.

"Hope you know what you're getting into." He said looking directly at me. I raised my eyebrows. I knew he was talking about Bella because she was blushing ferociously beside me.

"I'll be fine, in fact, I think we'll win." I said with a smug look, Bella gaped at me, thinking of how horrible she was at sports, but she really had no idea of my capabilities. Mike gave me a look that just screamed "Bring it on", while his partner still stood behind him giving me a sympathetic look. I scowled at him, and gave a perfect serve, as the teacher screamed, GO!

The one in the back, who I still didn't have the name of easily hit the ball back. I could see Bella edging away from the obvious spot the ball would be landing, giving me a look. I gracefully placed myself there, raising my hands and giving the ball a nice pop, it sailed over the net where Mike was waiting. He thought he would get me by doing a spike, but I was too fast for that. I shot to the front of the net. Just as his hand lost contact with the ball, mine was on it. I was in the air, just the right height, and shoved the ball down quickly; it hit the floor before Mike realized what happened. I held up a finger, indicating our one point, as he gaped at me. I turned to see Bella's shocked face. I couldn't help but smile.

"I told you I could handle it." She nodded slowly, then looking with a fevered expression at something behind me. I turned quickly to see the ball coming directly at me. My hand came up before I even thought of it, my reflexes were better than any cats. Bella looked irritated at the obvious ploy to catch me off guard, but I was enjoying it. I would just be that much better a victory when we won. I continued to pull off amazing moves as the class went on. By the end Mike and his teammate were sweating like pigs, while I stood faking panting, without a drop on me. They both looked pissed. As they were discovering they might just have to admit defeat to a team of girls. So far it was 2 to 2, our games went pretty quickly, and I had to let them win a couple of times. Might seem a little weird, if a girl seemingly playing by herself, beat two very fit teenage boys in five different games of volley ball, in a row. But I still couldn't bring myself to let them think they were better than me. I was going to win the last game.

Mike was serving this time, his team had 6 points while I had 10, one more point for us and we won. The class was almost over, and I wanted to hurry up and win this game so, just as the ball rounded the top of the net I jumped gracefully in the air, hitting the ball over the net, Mike dove and managed to keep the ball in the air. Sam (I had learned his name by now) threw a spike down, I shot my arm out and it ricocheted off in a high arc landing just behind Mike as he stumbled backwards trying to get to it. Sam glared, while Mike just gaped at the ball as it rolled away, wondering why it would betray him like this, no doubt. He slowly picked up the ball and tossed it over to us. I caught it and handed it to Bella. The coach had demanded that she have at least SOME interaction in the game, so I made her serve. Her aim was always a little off but she managed.

She clutched the ball with a little more confidence, as she had gotten used to serving, and gave it a pop with her fist. It sailed with a high arc right to Mike who gave it a window shot. Just as it was rounding the net I jumped, but Sam was playing a little dirty. He slammed his hand down on the ball, hard. My reflexes were good enough the stop the ball from hitting me right in the face, but I didn't manage to hit it in the right direction. I looked back at Bella, who held an extremely pissed expression. I knew it would be TOO amazing if I managed to get the ball after that, so I watched the ball fall, silently cursing that gym would be over before we could get the ball back. It was coming directly at Bella, who seemed to notice it just then. She glared up at the ball with determination and gave it a bump. The aim was off but it was still in my "range" I jumped up and slammed it to the ground on the other side of the net. Landing, I gave the boys an innocent look. They both looked shocked.

"That's three out of five, we win!" I said cheerfully. I turned to Bella who still looked very pissed off.

"You almost hit her in the face! On purpose!" She screamed at Sam, running to the net.

"Bella it's fine." I said trying to calm her, but to no avail.

"No it's not! He hit that ball hard! Could've broken your nose!" She glared at Sam. He was turning slightly red. I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or complete irritation from getting beaten by me.

"Well she won anyways." He said throwing his arms up in the air, obviously frustrated.

"Bella helped too." I corrected, she had saved that last ball, if it wasn't for her we WOULDN'T have been able to claim complete victory.

"Oh but if we would have lost you would have apologized?" she fumed.

"Bella, really it's ok, I'm fine."

"Yeah but you could have-"

"Really, Bella! I'm not mad, it's really not a big deal, I probably would have done the same thing to him." She looked irritated but didn't keep going.

"Ow!" I heard from the other side of the net. Sam was rubbing the back of his head.

"She's right you know." Mike said to him after apparently smacking him in the back of the head. I'm pretty sure he was just saving face, but whatever, didn't matter to me. The bell rang and I walked back to the locker room, Bella on my heals.

"How can you not be mad?"

"Because, we won." She looked at me oddly, and I laughed. "I don't know, I knew it wasn't gonna hit me, and besides they were just frustrated, by how AMAZING I am." I said giving her a conceited look. She paused, and then kind of laughed.

"You really were amazing." She said, "I've never seen somebody move like that before." I shrugged.

"I was in a lot of sports at my old school." (lies) "I've seen people play pretty dirty too, you learn to get over it. And hey, I wasn't THAT amazing, you helped out too, if you hadn't saved that last ball we wouldn't have had enough time to win." She scoffed. "HEY! It's true!" I said while pulling my shirt on over my head. She laughed.

"Sure it is." We both walked out of the gym then, and there was Mr. Edward, standing and waiting for Bella. I guess being her gym partner hadn't helped me too much, got a little too into the game. Oh well, I'd think of something tomorrow. I waved to her as they walked away.

"I like her." I heard her say as I rounded the corner. I smiled inwardly.

EDWARDS POV

I spent the entire period that Bella was in gym scanning peoples minds for thoughts about that Elsie girl. Everyone else had noticed the thing about Elsie too. It wasn't just me. All I found was that she was unusually good at sports. And that she seemed to be getting along quite well with Bella. I was beginning to think she was just like Bella in the sense that I couldn't get in her head, but to more of an extreme. But, it was the way she looked at me, that first day I saw her in science.

It was like she despised me, for what reason though? She couldn't be a werewolf could she?... I've never heard of them having special abilities before but, vampires did so wasn't it possible that werewolves could too? She did kind of look like one. Maybe she was part Native American. Maybe she was friends with Jacob. But…she sat with us at lunch. Werewolves can't stand vampires. They think we're all monsters, they think we change after we're bitten. I suppose there is evidence to support that, but it doesn't matter….what would a werewolf be doing trying to be friends with us?...

JACOB! That's it, after he found out that we wanted to change Bella, they must have sent this Elsie girl to spy on us. To figure out when we were planning it, to stop us. I didn't want to change Bella really, but this was passing some major boundaries. I would have to have a talk with Jacob, that was for sure.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You look like you have something on your mind...what is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing, how was gym?"

**So this one was about a page longer than usual. I was getting into it! lol, I hope you like it! I'd love some reviews! I read some extra things on Stephenie Meyer's website, so I think I was a little more ON with Bella's character. She's difficult to pin down…Edwards easy, but Bella gives me issues….lol well anyways! Please review!! I've been updating everyday so far so show your appreciation! In the next chapter you just might find out a little bit about Elsie's past. Exciting isn't it? **


	4. Falling Backwards 4 part 1

_Chapter 4, Part 1_

_song: Thursday-At This Velocity (I didn't have time to check if this was easy to find, sorry if it's not!)_

I was sitting alone in the woods, next to the stump where I was storing my clothes. Just thinking, about Bella and Edward, and all his "family" of course. They were a real mystery; I was trying to think of way to get to Bella first. It would be much easier to get her to trust me than the others. She was only human, she didn't have the same super senses as the rest of us, nor did she realize there was anything different about me than anyone else. I figured that it would be easiest if I said I was having trouble with my science homework, I knew that Bella and Edward had the highest grades in that class, so Bella would be the perfect candidate for help. Plus, we were kind of becoming friends so why wouldn't she want to help?

But I had to think of the consequences, if I was going to go over to her house I'd need to be prepared, fed. It had only been a couple of days but going into her house, with her father, and just her. It would be tempting, I knew I could handle it but, better to be safe than sorry. Especially in any case where the sorry end would be you murdering someone. I shivered at the thought. So with nothing better to do I got up to find myself something to…eat. I turned my senses on high but I wasn't getting anything anywhere near me, I'd have to go a ways before a met any animals. So I ran, it didn't take long before I could smell an animal near me. I recognized the smell. A dear, about the only animals you could find out here were bears, dears, coyotes, and smaller animals like rabbits, and moles. I doubted I would need something that big for this, it had only been about three days after all so I decided to look for something smaller.

I crouched low to the ground smelling the dirt beneath me, there was no fresh sent, I'd have to go farther north, but as I did, I came across a different smell. I froze as I realized what it was. Werewolves. But, the smell didn't affect me like it used to. It didn't smell good like I remembered, it stunk, horribly, I wanted to gag. But as I stood to escape the smell, I realized it wasn't just left over. They were close by VERY close by. I strained my ears and heard them coming at high speed. I dropped to the ground immediately, as they crashed through the trees. There were two of them, they were growling at each other, viciously, there was obviously an argument about something. There was an orange-ish, red one that seemed quite furious about something. He threw himself at the grey one with all his strength. But the grey one didn't try to hurt him back, he seemed to be trying to wrestle him to the ground, but he wasn't having very good luck, the red one was fast.

Suddenly the red one paused, and I held my breath, did they notice me there? No the grey one had said something to the red one, something to make it think twice. But then he just seemed even angrier. He snarled and jumped at the grey one, gnashing his teeth out and slicing him on the shoulder. It wasn't deep but it was there. The grey one seemed to grow slightly alarmed by this, and with a little more force this time, he jumped the red one, his jaws around his throat pinning him to the ground. He struggled, but he couldn't get loose without cutting up his throat. Just then three more of them burst through the trees, too late to help but there none the less. They edged their way closer to the grey one, they all seemed confused, kept darting their eyes back and forth between the larger grey one and the red one. Finally the red one seemed to stop struggling, realizing it's defeat.

The grey one let open its jaws and drew back, standing a few feat away from him staring at him with serious eyes. I held my nose at all of their smells. There were five of them and the stench was over powering. I couldn't believe they hadn't realized I was there. I would scold them if I wasn't the one whose life was in danger. I watched in shocked amazement as the grey one turned back to his human form. I looked away slightly blushing at the fact that he was completely naked. But I listened none the less. The red one didn't change back, but they seemed to be having a staring contest. The one that had changed back, I was realizing now, was the leader of the pack. He was showing that he meant no harm to the red one, but he was still angry about something. I could see they were communicating, no doubt telepathically.

It was one of the things I enjoyed most about being a werewolf, and yet still hated. I watched as the red one slowly changed back to his human form, as did the rest. They all stood there a moment before the leader said:

"There's no point in tearing him to pieces Jacob, this was all a misunderstanding."

"HE ACCUSED US OF-"

"I KNOW what he said, Jacob, I'm just as angry as you about it, but he had his reasons and he didn't break the treaty."

"Yes he did! He was on our land!" The one he was speaking to sighed, Jacob, the one talking was shaking. I recognized that, he was struggling, trying not to turn back into his wolf form.

"Look, you need to calm down. Go back to the house, we'll talk about it there." He started to retort but stopped immediately. He had ordered him to go back to the house. And he was the alpha, so Jacob had to, weather he wanted to or not. He turned around, still fuming and started walking back to the house. The Alpha turned to the others. "Come on, we'll talk about it at the house." They all nodded cautiously, and followed. I waited for what seemed like forever, before finally dragging myself up from the mud. I was shaking I was so scared. There were five of them! Their pack….it was almost as big as my old one.

I was startled as I felt something warm run down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly, stumbling backwards only to fall on my butt, back in the dirt. I was completely out of it. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. What were they talking about? WHO were they talking about? And if there were werewolves living here how in the hell were the vampires still here? All these thoughts were running through my head, but they were all drowned out by a voice.

"Get out of here. Leave; if we ever see you back here again we won't hesitate to kill you." I gasped, at the aching pain in my head. No, no, no, not now. I couldn't fall apart now. I needed to piece all this together before I forgot everything! But I couldn't help it, I was already slipping back into it. Blurry seens from my past life flashed before my eyes, and before I knew it, I was back there.

………………………………………

We were all running at full speed through the woods, flashing between trees. It was mid winter and it was freezing outside. But right now we were all burning up. There were two vampires in these woods. And they were fast. There was six of us and we were on their heals but they were slipping ahead of us.

"Elsie this way." I heard Andrews voice resound in my head. What was he talking about? The vampires were going the other way.

"But Andrew they-"

"The others will go that way, now follow ME!" He shot to the right, and immediately my feat followed. I couldn't stop myself if I wanted. This must be some kind of trap. I thought. Sure enough Andrew screeched to a halt in front of me, leaving me little room to stop without bowling right into him.

"They're not going to come this way, they'll smell us!"

"I KNOW that do you think I'm stupid?" He glared back at me.

"Then why are we out here?"

"Because, town is in this direction. We can't have them get into town because we won't be able to follow them in! I brought you with me because, you're the fastest, and your smell isn't as strong as the rest of us. There going to edge their way in this direction no doubt. And when you smell them I want you to wait as long as you can. The closer they are the better. But as soon as their smell starts retreating I want you out there in a shot. Got it?" He gave me a serious look. There was a reason he was the Alpha. I nodded. I stuck my nose in the air. "I've got to get farther away, they'll smell me." I didn't respond, I was already focusing on their sent.

He was right, they were coming this way, fast, I stood as still as I possibly could, and luck was on my side, I was standing down wind. They wouldn't smell me until it was too late. They were so close, and suddenly they stopped, they could smell me, and then I was gone. I was running like lightning through those woods and no one could stop me. They started running but it was already too late. I could see them up ahead and I already had momentum. I pushed with all my strength; I was gaining on the female. She was smaller, weaker. The male drew ahead of her, they made me sick, he didn't even care enough to save her.

She looked back, her mistake. I took her down in a heartbeat. She screamed and the male turned frantically almost slamming into a tree. But the pack was already coming. We could both smell them. He was too scared to stay and help his little mate. I stared down at the shining mass beneath me. She was making noises like a human but all I could see was a blurry figure thrashing against me. It was disgusting. She reeked of blood, and her own sent make me sick. In a second I broke her neck. But she was still moving, vampires were like that. But just then the rest of the pack showed up Andrew shot passed us still trying to get the male, but the rest of us finished off the girl.

We all stood, still in attack mode, waiting silently by the fragments of the vampire we had just exterminated. Andrew wasn't back yet but he wasn't anywhere close either. His sent was old where we stood. If he caught the male he would no doubt bring it back here for us to help him finish it off. But….he had been gone a little while. Andrew was big, he could take that vampire, and we'd faced bigger. But maybe he was faster than him. Just then we heard running coming towards us. It was Andrew, and he was alone.

We all relaxed a little, but as he came into view he didn't look good. We all rushed over.

"Oh my God! Andrew!" It was Sarah, my sister, her and Andrew were engaged.

"I'm fine." He said. He had blood trickling from above his left eye, but except for that he did look ok, and that would heal quickly.

"Did you get him?" Derek burst. Unable to keep his thoughts quiet. And then Andrews face grew grim. He shook his huge head from side to side. All of us had the same sinking feeling. He had gotten away. Which meant it still wasn't safe for any of the people in this town. This STATE for that matter. Vampires could travel great distances in short amounts of time; he could be across the state by morning. This meant we still couldn't do anything about it. We had to except that, but it didn't mean we were happy about it. Derek, Andrew, Brian, and Kevin, all made there way back to where they had left their clothes, while me and Sarah made our way to ours. We were the only Girls in the pack. In fact we the only girl werewolves I had ever heard of. It was possible for girls to be werewolves, but rarely did it happen. We were our parents' only children, and we had the strongest jeans out of the whole pack.

It had been a silent question to the whole "Tribe" weather they thought we would become werewolves or not. The night of my sister's first transformation confirmed it. After it happened Sarah and I became closer than we had ever been before. And we learned about the boys. It was all very overwhelming, but after our first chase it was all worth it. We felt proud to be the only girls, in a very small field to begin with.

"Elsie?" Came Sarah's voice as she put her shoes back on.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he'll be back?" She looked scared. She had always been like that. That's why Andrew was perfect for her. He was the brave savior, with a damsel in distress complex. Or at least that's what I always said. I shook my head.

"We finished off his mate, and there's six of us and one of him. Vampires may be monsters but they're not dumb; he knows he can't take us." She nodded, but she still looked concerned about something.

"When you say we killed his mate it makes me feel bad…" she said as an answer to my look. I gaped at her.

"They killed people! And you feel bad for saving hundreds more?"

"Well, when you put it like that…it does make me feel a little better." She shook her head, she cared too much. I always knew that about her, I also thought she would make an amazing mother. An amazing mother, to werewolf children. I laughed inwardly, there was no way her kids could escape that gene, especially with Andrew as their dad.

We walked back to the house to find the boys already there. They were speaking in hushed voices, and quickly stopped as we came around the corner. Sarah was kind of ditsy and didn't notice, so I left it alone. I'd ask one of them about it later.

"Took you long enough." Blurted Derek, he was never the most polite of people. I gave him a well perfected glare, and he scoffed. Just then Kevin stood from the wooden picnic table they were all sitting at.

"I'm going in." It was directed more at me than anyone else, it was a well known fact that Kevin and I liked each other, after all, there were no secrets in a wolf pack, but neither of us had ever asked out the other. Funny how even when you're sure someone likes you it's still hard to get up the courage? I shrugged and followed him as I heard the barely suppressed chuckles of Derek and Brian. I subtly flipped them off as I walked in the glass door behind Kevin. He laughed as he turned around, and saw. I blushed, it wasn't a gesture you generally wanted your crush to see you giving. But he just smiled.

That's what I liked about Kevin; he had a sense of humor. But he knew when to be serious too. Like when my dad died. He was there with me the whole time, just like Andrew was with Sarah. That's when I really started liking him, I realized how much he really cared. Who else would come over to your house at two in the morning because you couldn't sleep and you couldn't stop thinking about your dad? Derek and Brian were there too, don't get me wrong. They were my best friends, but Derek was so bad with those kinds of situations and Brian just didn't know how to handle it. Whenever he came over, every time I looked at him I caught him giving me this horrendously sympathetic look. It just made me want to die. Kevin was the only one who knew just where to place a hug or a smile.

He sat down at the kitchen table and threw me an apple from the fruit bowl.

"You were amazing out there today; I've never seen you run that fast before. You must be hungry." I scoffed at him.

"That was nothing." But unfortunately I was given away by an unsightly rumble from my stomach. We both laughed at this as I chomped down on the apple.

"So what were you and the guys whispering about before me and Sarah got back?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He leaned in close to the table as if to tell me a big secret. I leaned in too, playing along.

"Well, you know how Andrew never got Sarah a ring because he couldn't afford it?"

"Yeah." It wasn't a big deal, Sarah loved Andrew, and she didn't need a ring.

"Well, apparently he came into some extra money at his job and…." He looked at me waiting for me to piece it together.

"No way." He nodded. "Oh my god Sarah's gonna be so excited!" He smiled. I gave him a look. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just…" He kind of looked down at the table.

"What?"

"….Pretty when you smile." I could feel my face grow red.

"That's kind of corny don't you think?" He laughed. I was never very good in uncomfortable situations, I had to ruin it.

"Well it's true." He looked at me with a question in his eyes. I prayed to god he was thinking what I hoped he was thinking. "Elsie…do you think you'd wanna go out?"

Oh thank god. I smiled shyly. I couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Sure." He looked relieved, even though I'm sure he knew I would say yes. We sat there a moment. "you hungry?" I finally asked. He looked up, caught a little off guard.

"A little, yeah."

"I'll make something then, I'm sure everybody else is hungry too." So I got up and started making food.

**So…I bet some of you were expecting that huh? lol I didn't want to make it TOO obvious but I wanted to give a couple hints a long the way too. I hope you liked it and part two will be out soon! But I DO need to get some school work done….it's really hard to motivate yourself when you know you could turn something in a week late and still get full credit on it. lol, Well thanks for reading and please review!!! Oh! And as a last note, I've figured out that I can't limit myself to five pages for a chapter…so they will probably end up being more along the lines of six to seven pages or more. And I WiLL be going to the library soon and I WILL be checking out Twilight!**


	5. He's back 4 part 2

**so I'm _so_ sorry it took so long to update!! my computer was being tupid and I've had a lot of homework lately. but anyhow! here's part two! I'll try to get part three out sooner than this, and the song for this chapter is- "The Endings" by Blindside.**

**Happy Reading! and PLEASE review, I got like NONE on the last chapter!**

Pad,…. pad,…. pad,…. that was the nose that woke me up in the middle of the night.

My hearing was always better than the others. It was quiet, almost unsuspecting, and no one with human ears could ever hear it. But it was there, and it sounded like foot steps.

I sat up in bed, straining my ears. I still heard them. They were constant, with a steady beat, coming slowly in the direction of the house. I slowly got out of my bed, coming over to the window to look out at the forest behind our house. From the second floor all I could see were tree tops. But I didn't need to see anything; the smell hit my nose harder than a ton of bricks. I clutched my nose and let out a deep, involuntary growl. I ran from my room and down the stairs to the phone. I dialed the first number that popped into my head: Kevin. 

"Hello?" Asked, a very unhappy sounding Larry, Kevin's dad. 

"Hi, it's Elsie I need to talk to Kevin NOW." He grunted. 

"Why the hell would you-" 

"It's one of THEM." I said in a deadly voice. He stopped; I could barely hear him breathing. 

"I'll go get him." 

"Hurry." I said as he left the phone, I waited anxiously as I heard padded foot steps coming down the stairs. I looked over, and there stood Sarah, she had a frightened uncertain look on her face. "You smell it too?" I asked. It was getting stronger. She nodded frantically and shot over to me at the phone. 

"Are you calling the guys?" I nodded and waved her off as I heard breathing on the other end again. 

"Dad, what do you want?" I heard an irritated Kevin say. Then his voice was closer. "Hello?" He said sounding confused. 

"It's me, Elsie, Kevin that vampires back, the one from earlier." 

"What?" he sounded much more alert. 

"I said he's BACK, he's coming towards our house right now!" I said in a frantic whisper. "Me and Sarah can both smell him. You have to hurry and get here." I was feeling a bit panicked as I got a stronger whiff of the thing. 

"Oh man…you're sure?" 

"YES, I'm SURE! Get over here!" 

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." I heard the rustle of blankets. 

"Ok, I'm gonna call the others." 

"K, I'll be there as soon as I can." We both hung up and I dialed Andrew frantically. He was living on his own so I didn't have to go through an angry parent, but he wasn't a very nice person to wake in the middle of the night, although he understood immediately. It took a little bit of explaining to get Derek's mom to give him the freaking phone. She wasn't very alert right after waking. But after all the calls were made me and Sarah just stood there. Not saying anything, we just looked at each other. 

"Should we get dressed or something?" She finally asked, I nodded, only because I couldn't think of anything else to do while we waited for the guys to get there. We both ran upstairs and shoved on the first clothes we pulled out of our closets, and ran back down the stairs. We didn't want to go outside yet, because we weren't sure if any of the guys were there yet, but we DEFINITELY didn't want that THING getting in our house. So very cautiously we both stepped outside. The smell only hit us with more strength, with no walls, or barriers to filter it. "What do we do now?" Sarah asked in her normal volume, now that were outside. 

"We get as far away from the house as possible." I started to walk towards the trees but she clutched my arm. 

"But the guys aren't HERE yet." 

"I know, but…he's getting closer Sarah, we can't let him get in the house. We have to protect mom." I made eye contact with her, but she didn't seem convinced. "Look, I'll go, you stay here and wait for the guys. I'm sure none of you will have trouble finding me. I'll howl anyway though. Ok?" She didn't say anything. 

"I don't want you to go out there ALONE." She finally spoke in a freaked whisper. I rolled my eyes. 

"It would be more fair this way anyway, one on one, I'm sure I can take him." I gave her a smirk, filled to the brim with fake confidence. She seemed a little more at ease with this. 

"Ok, but, you HAVE to howl. Ok?" I nodded and tugged my arm out of her grasp, running into the trees and out of site. Once I was clear from the outside of the woods I stripped down. I crouched in the bushes, and adjusted my sight to my pitch-black surroundings, as a gust of wind blew it's sent to my nose I burst, with anticipation. Literally, my body exploded, transforming into the shape I had grown to feel comfortable in. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. It was close enough to smell me, and when I was transformed my scent was stronger. But to my surprise, instead of stopping and running the other way, it kept coming. Towards _me_ now, instead of the house. 

Well, if it wanted to play, I was game. I burst out in a sprint coming right at it. He stopped again. Scardy cat. But as I came to the clearing where I was sure it would be, I couldn't see the thing. It's smell was suffocating me, but its body was no where in site. I heard a bush rustle and my neck snapped over. There it stood with a crazed expression on its face. I let out a deep growl, and it laughed. 

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I tensed at its blatant insult. Then, slowly, its posture changed, it was crouching down, in attack mode. It let out a loud vicious growl and lunged at me. I jumped out of the way. Surprised, Vampires were never like this; they always ran, never attacked first. Maybe it was because I was alone. It didn't see the threat as much. Well I'd teach it to underestimate me. I snapped my jaws back at it loudly snarling as I did so. I spun around to face it, but it was gone. I looked around frantically panicking slightly. "You beasts really are quite stupid." It said from above me. I spun around searching the trees above my head. There, I saw a shiny blur sitting on a branch, but it was fast, it flew at me from above, I did the only thing I cold and jumped out of the way. "Are you scared?" I heard it say in a humorous voice. "Because you should be." He finished in a deadly growl. 

I was scared, I'd never seen such erratic behavior from a vampire before, I didn't really know what to do, I would have howled by now, but I didn't want to take my attention off this thing for even a second. It lunged at me again, I shot back, but it kept coming. Again and again it lunged until my small leaps backward weren't working anymore. I turned around and ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I let out a loud noise, as close to a howl as I could manage at the rate I was running. And suddenly it was in front of me. I would have gasped if I was capable of it in this body. I skidded to a halt. I let out a noise involuntarily. It almost sounded like a whine. I silently chided myself for giving away my fear. 

I heard a low chuckle come from it. "You're wondering why I came back, no?" I didn't do anything, just stared at the blurry figure before me, studying its movements, as he took a step closer, I took one back. "I'm here for my revenge." He said in furious snarl. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I'd never heard something so threatening in my life. I found myself shaking in terror. I acted confident when I was with the pack, but there were six of us then. I really wasn't sure I could take it alone. Especially a crazy one like this, he didn't take any precautions. And since when did vampires want revenge? The only thing of any value to them was their lives and their fun. Was it because of his mate? It didn't seem to care so much the night before when it went running away with its tail between its legs. 

As I took another step backwards I felt the trunk of a tree skim by my heel. I took a step sideways, and it took the opportunity to take another step closer. 

"You look confused." It said, "You really are stupid aren't you? What, you didn't think I would be mad after you killed my wife?" He sounded furious, since when did vampires get married? Suddenly I heard footsteps coming. I took a deep breath in through my nose and smelt the pack coming, thank god, my saviors were on their way. It noticed it too. "I suppose I'll have to finish up here quickly then." He said taking another leap at me. I just barely dodged that one, stumbling away. He began a slightly rushed commentary of why he was there, as he tried to get at me before everyone came to my rescue. "I was debating weather I should get all of you, but…." He took a leap at me. "I figured it would be too difficult to get all of you alone…" another attack. "So I decided to just go for the one that caught her…." Again, I just barely dodged it, while it was talking it was hard for me to keep my thoughts straight, especially with the deep panic building in my gut. He didn't even seem to care if the others would get there in time to catch him, he just wanted me. Suddenly it shot at me, reaching with one of its long arms and grabbing to the fur on my chest. I was reared back trying to get out of its grasp but its hand was like an iron clasp. Finally I just wrenched away from him. It ripped half the fur from my chest but I was free. 

I was really terrified now, this thing was crazy. "You're all so cocky when you have each other, but when your alone, you're just scared little puppies." He let out in a low disgusted voice. "You're nothing compared to US!" He said as he jumped into the air. I reared back in terror trying to keep my eyes on him but he was hidden in the branches above my head faster than my eyes could follow. Where the hell was everyone?! I knew my scent wasn't as strong as theirs but it shouldn't be THAT hard to follow! 

I slowly turned in circles, keeping my ears pricked to any movement. I froze as I heard a soft pad, on the dirt behind me. With a twitch I swung my entire body around, but I was too late. It slammed into my body full force, sending us both crashing to the ground; its hands were clasped firmly around my neck as I let out a yelp. He sunk his teeth into me shoulder. I fought as hard as I could to right myself but it just kept pushing my back down, its teeth still stuck in my body. I felt something hot pump into me. I finally managed to rip myself free, with the power of pure adrenaline. I stared at the thing with wide eyes, as I saw one of its arms wipe away the red liquid dripping from where its mouth must be set on its face. 

He let out a low laugh. And spit on the ground. "Well, my job is done; you really taste disgusting you know." I gaped, what did it mean? I let out a ferocious growl and jumped at IT now. Pure terror was fueling my fire, I couldn't wrap my brain around what it was saying. It couldn't mean what I thought it did. The thing let out another insane laugh as it leaped out of the way with what seemed like ease. I flashed my teeth, snapping at him. He laughed louder. "You're panicked now I suppose….I would be too. I'm not quite sure how that venom will affect one of your kind, but it certainly can't be good for you." He smirked, as I snarled, flying at him. He let out a disgusted noise as my teeth ripped through his shirt, just barely before he dodged my attack. 

With that I left myself wide open, I was slowly realizing what this could mean, and I would rather be dead than end up like one of them. He chuckled. 

"I'm not going to kill you. No that just wouldn't do, I want you to suffer!" It snarled in its insanity. Just then I got a flash of a voice in my head. 

"ELSIE! We're coming!" They all said it, but Kevin's thought was the strongest, it came through the clearest. I stared wide eyed at the vampire as it jumped backwards. 

"Well, maybe I'll see you again one day." I tried to follow it but all of a sudden my shoulder was on fire. I collapsed from the pain. It felt like it was literally on fire. I let out a hideous noise. I couldn't bare this kind of pain, it must be killing me. Abruptly, Andrew shot past me, over me really, through the trees he disappeared. 

"I'll get 'em!" I heard him think as he flew past. I struggled to stand but the pain only flared stronger. Brian and Derek followed Andrew through the trees. Sarah screeched to a halt by my side. 

"What happened Elsie?!" Her thoughts screamed in my head. I forced the thought in my head as loudly as I possibly could, screaming for her to go with them, I would be fine just go! She hesitantly turned and went in the same direction as the boys, I heard the fleeting thought in her head as she left me, "I knew you shouldn't have gone alone!" I ignored it as I still tried my hardest to cover the memory of what happened with cheers for them to get it! I couldn't let them know what happened. But as Kevin finally came through the trees at a slower rate coming up to my struggling body slowly, I found it hard to do. 

"What are you doing? Go!" I screamed in my head. 

"Your hurt, we have to get you back to the house, that wound is big, it won't heal as easy as others." 

"Fine! I'll go back to my clothes but you have to help the others! That thing is crazy really, they'll need you- AUUUGH!" I let out another agonized noise, Kevin took a step forward, leaning his head down, closer to mine. He looked me in the eyes. 

"What happened Elsie?" His thoughts echoed in my head with resounding force. I just stared at him for a moment, my mind was blank. The only thought going through my head was that, he knew what happened? Or rather he suspected it, I only confirmed it with my thoughts but it was hard to completely control your thoughts. He looked alarmed at what I was thinking. I could feel myself starting to cry, this couldn't be happening. Then with one more burst of unbearable pain, my mind shut down. The world around me faded out and my mind went black. 

I fazed in and out on the way back to the house, I was in Kevin's arms and I was wrapped in someone's coat. All I caught in those unbearable moments were fleeting pieces of conversation, I'm sure it was all about me, but I barely caught every other word before I was out again. I woke up one final time as I was being carried up the stairs of my house. I heard voices in the background, my mom's voice, frantic. Then Sarah's, she was crying. I managed to open my eyes just the slightest bit, and looked at Kevin's face. He looked down at me, his eyes were dark, sad, and they searched my barely open eyes, for what, I wasn't sure. It was like he didn't think I was me anymore. I tried to speak but all that came out was a strangled wispy noise. 

"Shhhhh." He said gently, carrying me into my room. It felt safe in his arms; I wanted to stay there forever. But there was pain there too. Pain I could barely stand, and with a short thrust of that fire in my back, I was out again. Left to only my own nightmares and terrified uncertainty. 


	6. Things Have Changed 4 part 3

The next morning I woke up to an empty room. The pain in my shoulder was spreading, slowly. My body was trying to resist it, but, I wasn't strong enough. I could hear people talking downstairs. They were all there, the guys, Sarah, and mom. I listened carefully and I could hear that they were talking about me.

"Do you think it'll kill her?" It was Derek of course. Andrew grunted, but it still took him a while to speak up.

"I really don't know. I've never heard of anything like this before. Vampires don't bite werewolves, they kill us, or we kill them. Our scent isn't appealing to them…." He trailed off sounding bewildered and confused.

"Then, he must have wanted to bite her….do you think he wanted revenge or something?" It was Brian; I was surprised since he usually just didn't talk. I suppose I was important enough for him.

"He did." It was Kevin, his voice sounded dry, almost husky. I could feel all their attention turn to him, even from my room the intensity was so strong.

"What do you mean?" It was Sarah, she had been crying, which I already knew, but she sounded so horrible.

"Before she passed out, the whole scene, everything that happened, it replayed in her head. I pretty much saw it all happen…." He trailed off, not sounding too excited to talk about it.

"So, he wanted revenge? Really?" Andrew again. He sounded distressed himself. But none so much as me. I wanted to get out of that bed so badly, to prove I was ok, that I'd be fine, but my body thought differently. I tried to make myself sit up but it felt like I was being torn in half. I let out a low moaning noise, which I tried to muffle with the pillow, knowing my friends expert hearing. But they heard.

And suddenly it was like my mind was going to explode; my already intensely sensitive hearing was magnified to an even further extent. Everyone's footsteps up the stairs sounded like sledge hammers on concrete in my head. I could hear every swish of their clothes, and my nose too, I could smell them all so well, I could guess which shampoo they had used that day. And they smelled….different. The same but, not, all of their smells used to be a comfort to me, they smelled nice. But now, they didn't so much, they didn't stink but, that comforting feeling wasn't there.

I heard them hesitate outside the door; mom was still downstairs, not strong enough to handle this I was guessing. Finally Sarah edged the door open. She peeked her head in past the door frame, and I slowly turned my head to her, her eyes were blood shot and shiny, as if she could continue crying at any minute.

"Hey," she said quietly, I flinched; it sounded like she was screaming. She looked concerned about this; she stepped in the door and made room for the rest of them to come in. I was still clutching a pillow to my face, still very aware of the pain in my shoulder, which now occupied the entire right side of my back as well.

I tried my hardest to ignore the pounding noises of their foot steps as they all filtered in. Kevin was last. At first it was all quiet, but then Derek always had something to say.

"Well, are you going to say anything? Your freaking us out." He shoved his hands in his pockets nervously as I again flinched at the volume of his voice, what was with this? Brian elbowed him in the gut.

"What am I supposed to say?" I finally answered. Everyone seemed to sag a bit, like they were somehow relieved that I still remembered who in the hell they were.

"How are you feeling?" Andrew asked. I thought about how to answer that, and decided they wouldn't be expecting much more than the truth so I just said:

"Like shit." They all kind of let out nervous laughs, all except for Kevin that is. There was an awkward silence that lasted an eternity, until I finally broke it up. "So is that all you wanted or were you planning on staying and just staring at me until I got up?" Mid sentence I realized my magnified hearing was gone again, well, my extra magnified hearing.

Again everyone let out awkward laughs and started to walk out, everybody but Sarah. Andrew gave her a worried look as he turned to shut the door; she met his eyes and nodded, her telling him it was ok. I turned my head to her, my head hurt like nobody's business but I managed to keep my eyes open. She sat down on the edge of the bed and gave me a pitiful look.

"Are you gonna be alright?" She asked in a strained whisper, her eyes were gleaming as she asked. I didn't say anything because, well, who knew? But I had my doubts. She just looked at me and tears started streaming down her face. It made my chest ache, along with my back. "He really bit you didn't he?" She asked, as in, 'injected' me. I looked away from her but I felt her shaking the bed, with silent sobs.

"Stop it Sarah." I said. She looked at me with a horrified expression on her face. "We don't know what's going to happen yet, just…..don't make me feel so hopeless." She realized what I meant and immediately tried to stifle her crying, but she wasn't very good at it.

My super senses fazed back in, and my head throbbed again. I let out another little whine into the pillow and Sarah looked at me as if I might die right there.

"What? What is it?"

"It's just my back,….where it bit me. " The shrill tone of her voice made my head feel as if it would implode, she noticed the obvious pain in my face, I was struggling to remain conscious. She stood quickly.

"I-I'll let you get more sleep" she said sternly to herself as she walked to the door. Andrew was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, I could smell him, and he wrapped his arms around her as she came down.

I wanted to talk to Kevin. I wanted him to comfort me like he did when my dad passed away. But the way he looked when he came in the room didn't make me feel very comforted; he had dark circles under his eyes, along with the rest of them. He looked about as hopeless and exhausted as I felt. I just wanted to crawl up into a ball and die. Maybe I would? If fate was on my side I would get better, eventually, but I didn't see that happening.

I started to cry as I lost consciousness again, I didn't care if they heard me or not, they all probably felt a little like crying too.

For the next two weeks I faded in and out of consciousness, but I was happy to find that whenever I woke up with those horrendous headaches, extra super senses, and my body on fire, Kevin was always there. Sarah was most times, and sometimes even Andrew, but Kevin was _always_ there. I was barely aware of anything but the blinding pain throughout my body, but the presence of his face was enough to keep me living, even through the worst parts of it.

But, even with the comfort of family, and Kevin, the boy I wanted to be more than friends with, it couldn't erase the feeling that this wouldn't end well. Whether this was my long drawn out death or something more, I knew nothing would be the same when it was over.

In the third week of whatever it was that was happening to me, I woke up, alert. I was still in slight pain but it was easing away, I felt different too. Stronger, my senses were in that super form, but it didn't feel so much like a hangover anymore, I could almost tune in and out of it. I finally felt strong enough to get out of bed.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, and put a soft foot on the cold wood floors. I pushed the blankets to the end of the bed and sat up. That area around my shoulder blade stung, and my body ached, as if I needed to stretch my muscles and get some exercise. I gazed at the slumped over, sleeping form of Kevin. He was sitting in a beanbag chair, they must have taken from Sarah's room. I stood cautiously, testing out my balance and control, two whole weeks in bed could really kill your muscles. But I was fine. I could stand, walk, crawl, run, whatever, I felt like I could do anything. But I decided to start with waking up Kevin. I walked over to him, taking a breath in through my nose, I almost gagged. I grabbed my nose in shock. What was wrong with me? I _liked _the smell of Kevin, when did this happen? I pushed the thought from my head and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped as if I had shot a gun off. I drew my hand back in surprise, as he looked at me frantically. He stood up and put his hands around my face, I almost drew back from his touch, I had an odd feeling, but I made myself stay still. He looked in to my eyes for what seemed like forever, without saying anything.

"Your eyes…." He finally said, I couldn't read his voice, it sounded stone cold, it almost frightened me.

"What about them?" I whispered back. He almost looked surprised by my reply

"They're different, they're…..black." Black eyes? What was he talking about? I must have looked confused, because he let go of my face and drew my over to the mirror above my desk. I looked, and sure enough, my eyes were black. They were dark emerald green before, but now they were black? What did that mean? I looked at him, searching for an answer, but he seemed to be doing the same, waiting for my next move.

"Kevin, why are you looking at me like that?" I finally asked, I didn't realize how desperate I would sound until it came out. He seemed a little surprised by it himself.

"You're different." He answered.

"My eyes?"

"No, well yes….but, that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

"Your scent…..it's _gone_, and, I can't hear your heart anymore, or your breath." Was he serious? He couldn't hear my heart beat? Or my breathing? And he couldn't even _smell_ me? This wasn't good.

I sniffed my shirt, but it only smelled like laundry detergent. Even with my super sniffer. I knew I was breathing though, so why couldn't he hear it? _I _could. But….my heart beat. It wasn't there anymore, I couldn't hear it either, nor could I _feel_ it. I tried my hardest to hide how I was feeling, which was easier than usual, although I still had trouble with it. But I had an excuse to be a little distressed. I glanced up at Kevin and saw the way he was looking at me. Like I wasn't the same person, like he didn't really know me. This made me upset, maybe a little more than it should have, but I was in a stressful situation.

"Stop _looking_ at me like that." I said harshly. He looked surprised at the anger in my voice. I stopped myself before I got any further. And I began again, "I'm still the same person you know." I said quietly, a little more calm sounding, "So what if a couple things changed? I'm alright, isn't that _enough?" _His stare was making me want to cry, but with those last words his face softened a bit.

"I'm sorry it's just….none of us knew how this would affect you. We were worried that..."

"I would become one of _them_." I finished for him. He nodded slowly. I didn't really know how to go on from there. If my heart wasn't beating did that mean... I pushed the thought from my mind. "Where is everyone?" I could tell no one else was there but Sarah, in the next room, still sleeping.

"The guys are all at Andrews place, we could tell your mom was getting a little frazzled with all the guys sleeping in the living room." I smirked, "And your mom's at work." I nodded.

"So you think we should wake Sarah?" I asked cautiously, I wasn't sure how she would react to me, she had a tendency to have nervous breakdowns in stressful situations that lasted more a than a couple of days.

"Definitely, she's been a wreck since it happened." He went kind of quiet, and I felt a little awkward, so I did the thing I had been wanting to since I woke up. I grabbed him and hugged him so tight he couldn't breath.

"Ah-….Elsie…." he hugged me back, but with less force, apparently still afraid I was fragile from the whole ordeal. I let up the force, but I didn't let go. I wasn't sure I could look at him when I said this.

"I was so scared Kevin, but you were there, the whole time. Thank you." I finished. He gave me a little squeeze around the waist, and said:

"You should go wake up Sarah." Reluctantly, I drew away from him, his smell still bothered me, but the comfort of his voice was still there. I padded out of my room and down the small hallway, leaving Kevin there. I realized how many layers of clothing I was wearing and wondered who had thought I needed so much. A fleeting memory came back to me from the past few days.

"She's so cold," It was Kevin, he was holding my hand.

"What?" Said Sarah, she came forward and felt my arm as well. She drew in her breath slightly and went to my closet pulling out a sweatshirt, which she awkwardly dressed me in, with little help from me.

Why was I so cold? Was it because my blood wasn't flowing?... I shook my head to get rid of the thought as I entered Sarah's room. I clicked on the light, knowing how much she _hated_ being surprised in the middle of the night. As I walked over to her bed she stirred, and rolled over, squinting her eyes at me. It only took seconds before she was flying at me, without even waiting for me to cross the room.

"ELSIE!" She wailed into my shoulder as she collided into me. I was surprised as I didn't even stumble with the force of our collision.

"It's ok Sarah." I said hugging her, I was fine, so why was she crying?

"I thought you might DIE!" she sobbed. I didn't really know what to say, so I just hugged her back the same way.

Thinking all the while 'I just might have….' As we were hugging I heard the front door open and slam shut, there were loud, clumsy foot steps up the stairs and suddenly everyone burst into the room. Followed slowly by a smirking Kevin in the doorway. Andrew rushed right over and picked us both up in a crushing hug. Sarah laughed, and hugged Andrew now. I was slightly overwhelmed but, it made me happy, that everyone cared so much. We all were I guess.

As celebration we all decided to go have a sort of picnic in the woods, but I wasn't hungry at all. Which got me weird stares from everyone there.

"You barely ate two plates of food, the entire time you were out! You're not hungry? _Seriously?_" It was Andrew. "Maybe your stomach just shrank like, a ton. Just eat something will you?" He said shoving a sandwich at me. I smirked, obeying; I took a large bite out of the sandwich, and chewed slowly. I could barely taste it at all. It was like I had two taste buds left. But of course, I didn't let on anything was wrong. I figure Kevin must have briefed them on how I had _changed_. Since nobody said anything and all. But I still got a weird vibe that everyone was waiting for me to do something weird. I almost was too.

I was still debating with myself weather I could even _be _a vampire, I mean, first of all I was a werewolf before, and so could it even happen? Secondly, the only noticeably different things about me to others were my eyes, my scent, and my breathing and heart beat. It's not like they saw me how we all saw vampires. I still looked like any average person, just with dark eyes.

We all enjoyed our food, well, everyone but me, seeing as I couldn't taste mine. We talked and talked, pretty much about nothing, but no one ever brought up _that night._ I suppose all of us wanted to forget about it. Kevin seemed to be a lot more comfortable around me now, which I was definitely enjoying, as the sun was going down everyone decided to get back to the house, seeing as it was getting even colder out than it already was. This again, didn't bother me at all….but me and Kevin decided to stay behind for a bit, just to talk to each other alone. I saw Brian and Derek both exchange one of those oh so _unsubtle _glances as they left, and I really wanted to hit the two of them. But being with Kevin was enough to keep me from doing it. We were both sitting in a damp clearing in the middle of the forest. The sun was setting, which made me feel a little romantic twinge.

I scooted closer to Kevin as we sat there, we were both silent, but it wasn't an awkward silent. He slipped his arm around me as I scooted closer, it would have made me blush but, for some reason I didn't.

"You have no idea how glad I am you're alright." I smiled, I knew he was, but it was definitely nice to hear, I didn't feel any of the cold edge in his voice like I had before. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're glad." I said back, he laughed slightly.

"You feel freezing." He said wrapping his fingers in with mine. "Maybe we _should_ go back to your house. Your mom is probably home by now too. She was almost as big of a wreck as Sarah was when you were out."

I wasn't very compelled by his first statement as I didn't feel the least bit cold, but I wanted to see my mom, definitely. So we both got up slowly and walked back through the darkening forest holding hands.

But, as we neared the house I got an odd feeling I didn't really recognize. It was like a craving, and it got stronger as we neared the house. I tried to ignore it but it was practically impossible, as we reached the back yard from the trees my mouth was starting to water. My ears were pounding. I felt like I was being drawn into the house, as we were almost to the door, my stomach lurched, and I stopped suddenly. I waited, but nothing happened. I looked at Kevin but he seemed far away. He said something but I couldn't hear it.

"What?" I said in an overly loud voice, The thudding in my ears was making it so I couldn't even hear myself, I didn't get it, I felt a little crazy.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you want to see your mom?" He said, in response to me. He was looking at me as if I was a little crazy as well.

"O-of course I do." I said nervously, I began to walk at an overly slowed pace to the back door, a sweet scent filled my nose and my mouth was watering. This couldn't be _happening; _what was _up_ with me?. The closer we got to the house the stronger the sensation was. And just as we entered the house my mom grabbed me in a hug that would have squeezed the life out of me, if I had had any left that is. Her neck was right there. And I suddenly realized what i had been craving, and that thumping noise... I raised my hands slowly and-

**HAHA! My first cliff hanger, I think it's pretty good, how bout you? why don't you TELL ME in a reveiw? sounds like a good idea no? I enabled anonymous reviews, so anybody who isn't a member or who doesn't want to sign in is welcome to review now!!!! There is no song for this chapter, I know, I've decided to only put them on some chapters, cause it's hard to find good ones for each chapter, and it takes a long time, and I don't think very many of you even listen to the songs so...yeah.**

**Next part is the last! about her past that is. Don't know how often I'll be updating from now on, cause I'm a bit behind in school, and I have another project I'm working on as well. (art, not writing) but I hope you liked it!!!**


End file.
